Tengoku No Kagi
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: ¿Cómo podían hacer a su madre feliz, si el hombre que habían estado buscando, tampoco parecía serlo? Cap 3 ¡Up! Oficialmente.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con una historia para los**

**amantes del NaLu~**

**Seh~ seguramente ya han leído historias similares...**

**pero ésta los va a sorprender (?)**

**He tenido esta idea durante muuuucho tiempo, realmente me costó**

**transcribirla y darle una forma...**

**Pero... por el momento, me gusta como queda, ¡espero que piensen lo mismo!**

**Como sea... los dejo leer.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**~Tengoku No Kagi~**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

Una lluvia torrencial caía en Magnolia. Las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías, nadie quería salir del calor de su hogar para encontrarse con el húmedo y frío escenario exterior.

El gremio más famoso y explosivo de Fiore también se encontraba vacío, pero no por la misma razón que los demás.

.

-Hijos míos, estamos aquí por razones que nadie desea escuchar, pero lastimosamente, esta es la verdad.

.

Fairy Tail estaba reunido frente al maestro, escuchándolo con gran tristeza.

.

-Se nos ha ido la luz de nuestro querido gremio.

.

Makarov se mostraba abatido. Su voz, angustiada. Pero él trataba de mantenerse firme, por el bien del resto de sus hijos.

.

-Después de meses de intensa búsqueda. La hemos encontrado, pero lastimosamente, ya estaba apagada. Nuestra hermosa luz, ha dejado de brillar.

.

Levy y Juvia lloraban desconsoladamente. Ambas eran sostenidas por Gajeel y Gray respectivamente. Ellos tampoco estaban mejor, no lloraban, pero sentían una terrible agonía.

.

-Hemos pasado momentos dichosos y amargos juntos. Pero ella siempre podía sacarnos una sonrisa totalmente sincera, incluso al más serio y rudo del gremio.

.

Gajeel, Laxus y Gray sabían que el maestro tenía razón. Ella había sabido ganarse su cariño y respeto.

.

-Las despedidas son siempre duras, más cuando nunca más podrás verlas. Y ella se ha despedido para siempre.

.

Erza, Mirajeen y Kana no podían retener sus lagrimas. Mira estaba abrazada a Elfman, al igual que Lisanna. Los tres sollozaban afligidos. Erza tenía la cabeza gacha, con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. De pronto, sintió que una mano se poso en su hombro. Al voltearse, vio a Jellal, con expresión triste. Sin aguantar más, se lanzó en sus brazos, buscando consuelo. Kana estaba apoyada delicadamente en el pecho de Gildarts, quien había llegado junto con Jerall. Ambos se encontraron en el camino, ya que, al escuchar la terrible noticia, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y partieron a Fairy Tail lo más rápido que pudieron.

.

-No piensen en los malos momentos, piensen en los buenos en donde su sonrisa se hacía presente. Esa sonrisa que hacía derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones.

.

La lluvia carcomía los huesos de los presentes. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Ninguno quiso llevar paraguas, creían que la lluvia les hacía compañía en ese duelo. Creían que el cielo también lloraba su perdida.

.

-Lo que lamento es no haber estado ahí, con ella... en sus últimos momentos.

.

La lamentación del maestro hizo eco en todos. Nadie había estado con ella. Ninguno había podido estar a su lado.  
El resto del equipo Raijinshuu buscaba consuelo entre ellos. Las lágrimas también surcaban en sus rostros, pero fácilmente se confundía con la lluvia.

.

-Pero lo que más lamento… es habernos equivocados de la manera más cruel con ella. Y también que él no esté aquí, ahora, despidiéndola como es debido…

.

Wendy estaba abrazada a Charle. Ambas lloraban inconsolablemente. Un poco más lejos, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Max y Reedus intentaban no derramar más lágrimas. Pero era una misión casi imposible. Alzack, junto a Bisca y Azuka, veían al maestro con tristeza, mientras la pequeña no dejaba el llanto. Jet y Droy estaban iguales.

.

-Pero creo que es perfectamente razonable, después de todo, de quien hablamos es de…

-¡TERMINA YA CON ESO VIEJO!

.

Todos giraron sorprendidos al grito. Allí, un poco alejado de todos ellos, Natsu Dragneel hizo acto de presencia. A diferencia de los demás, que estaban vestidos de negro, Natsu llevaba sus ropas de siempre.

.

-¡ES HORA QUE DEJEN DE LLORAR POR ESTO!- gritó de nuevo, acercándose- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!

-Natsu…- susurró acongojado Happy, quien había llegado junto con él.

-Natsu- hablo Erza, seria, mientras se separaba de Jerall- debes entender que ella ya no está ni estará. Ella está…

-¡QUE NO!- gritó más rabioso- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡USTEDES DEJARON DE BUSCARLA, SE DIERON POR VENCIDO!

-Natsu, no seas obstinado…

-¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- repitió-¡YO LO SE!

-Natsu- llamó Gray- es suficiente, sé que es difícil, pero debes aceptarlo.

-¡NO ME JODAS IDIOTA! ¡NO VOY A ACEPTAR ALGO QUE NO ES VERDAD!

-¡Natsu!

-¡Natsu-san!

-¡Natsu, detente!

Dragneel se acercó hasta la enorme lápida con su puño envuelto en llamas. Cuando estaba por encestarle un golpe, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal aparecieron para detenerlo.

-¡SUELTENME, MALDICIÓN, SUELTENME!- grito mientras se movía de sus agarre.

-¡Cálmate Natsu, no hagas esto más difícil!

-¿MÁS DIFICIL? ¡USTEDES LA ESTÁN DANDO POR MUERTA!

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Ella ya no volverá!

-¡CÁLLENSE, DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- forcejeó pero no pudo liberarse.

-¡Eres tu el que dice estupideces!

Mientras esa escena se reproducía, los demás no podían dejar de llorar. Natsu era muy testarudo. Y al verlo de esa manera, hacía que sus corazones se rompieran más.

-¡Tranquilízate de una vez!

-¡No lograras nada reaccionando de esta manera!

-¿Crees que a _Lucy_ le gustaría verte así?

Ante tal incógnita, Natsu detuvo su forcejeo. Apretó sus puños y mandíbula fuertemente. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-Ella no puede estar muerta…- susurró.

Los tres chicos, al ver que ya no oponía resistencia alguna, lo soltaron lentamente.

-Ella… me prometió que permanecería siempre a mi lado.

Natsu comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Gajeel, Gray y Jellal se pusieron en guardia, por si pensaba atacar de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió.

-Ella… Lucy no…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Natsu no pudo retener más el llanto. Alargo su mano y toco las letras grabadas en la gran piedra.

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_X767-X792_

_._

-Maldita sea… ¡ELLA NO TENÍA QUE MORIR AHÍ!

Golpeo la piedra, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

-¡Se supone que tenía que protegerla, yo se lo había prometido!

Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer ni tampoco dejaba de golpear la pierda, ahora con ambas manos y cada vez mas furioso.

-¡Se supone que estaríamos el resto de nuestra vidas juntos!

El resto miraba con tristeza el desconsuelo y la desesperación de Natsu.

-¡Que viviríamos juntos, los tres! ¡Happy, Lucy y yo!

El exceed comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras era acariciado por Erza.

-¡Íbamos a formar una familia… íbamos a tener un hijo!

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración del muchacho.

-¡Maldita sea Lucy! ¡Esto no tendría que estar pasando!

Natsu gruño, rugió, sollozó. Sentía como su corazón iba rompiéndose a pedazos y comenzaba a inundarlo un gran vacío.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Aún no he podido pedirte perdón! ¡Aún no te he dicho lo idiota que fui al dejarme engañar de esa manera! ¿Por qué Luce….? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Natsu lloraba destrozado. Dejó de golpear la lápida y apoyo su frente en ella mientras susurraba sin cansancio el nombre la chica.

El resto del gremio lo miraba impotente. Sabían que él, más que nadie, sufría la pérdida de la rubia. Dejaron que se desahogara completamente y cuando lo vieron caer lentamente en el suelo, decidieron ayudarlo.

Gray se acercó a él y sin decir nada, lo ayudó a levantarse. Natsu no articuló palabra, pero el alquimista no lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a irse del cementerio, aun angustiados. Y la lluvia, de la misma manera, fue deteniéndose.

Cuando ya no hubo ningún miembro más de Fairy Tail, una persona cubierta por una capa –que le impedía vislumbrar su rostro- se acercó hasta la tumba. Se agacho y depositó una rosa blanca.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó otra figura encapuchada.

-Es una forma de despedida- respondió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Despedida? ¿Hacia quien…?

-Hacia Lucy Heartfilia.

-… No te comprendo.

-Ya escuchaste… ella se ha despedido para siempre.

-No puedo considerar ese "_para siempre"_ algo bueno…

-Nadie dijo si era algo bueno o no… pero por el momento, esto lo mejor.

-Lo mejor…- repitió en un susurro y luego suspiró- creo que tienes razón, aunque no estoy del todo convencido.

-Yo tampoco… no quiero hacer esto, pero no me quedan muchas opciones- dijo con tristeza.

-Lo sé… vamos, es hora de irnos. Los demás nos esperan.

El primer encapuchado asintió y emprendieron la marcha, pero se detuvo poco antes de abandonar el cementerio.

-Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás- Adiós… Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy-ha-muerto- :O

¿Será...? Estas cosas suelen ser bastantes obvias conforme se van escribiendo los fics ;)

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer.

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si no les gustó, dejen un review...

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, siempre y cuando sean amables (n.n)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Cartas y Cambios

Hola~ ¿Cómo están gente?  
Sé que es un poco obvio -o no- pero les aseguro que habrá algo que los dejará en shock (?)

No he recibido muchos comentarios (u_u) ¡Pero no importa! (Ok... si, un poco)

Como ya tenía preparado este capítulo desde hace unos días, me decidí a publicarlo hoy

Tal vez tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente, pero haré lo mejor que pueda

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

.

**~Tengoku No Kagi~**

**.**

_"El tiempo no espera a nadie"_

_Chica que salta a través del tiempo_

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Cartas y cambios.**

.

8 Años después

.

_Una pequeña cabaña ubicada en el medio del bosque -Cerca de la ciudad de Clover-_

.

-¡Uka!

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡No me asustes así Roy-chan!

-¡No uses el "chan"!- riñó- Además, si te asustaste es porque estás haciendo algo malo.

-Cla…claro que no…

-No sabes mentir, Uka.

-Entonces, enséñame Roy-chan.

-¡Yo no soy mentiroso! ¡Y no uses el "chan"!

-Noo… claaaaaro que no.

Dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, se encontraban discutiendo en un pequeño cuarto. Ella tiene unos seis años, cabello negro –largo hasta los hombros y lacio- y ojos cafés. Él tiene siete años, rubio de ojos verde claro.

-¡No cambies el tema Uka-baka!- reprendió- ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mamá?

-¡Tu comenzaste Roy-chan-aho!- infló sus cachetes, haciendo un mohín- Yo solo… quería buscar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Su… diario- susurró, desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-¿¡Su diario!?

-Si- murmuró asintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Quiero… quiero saber más de ella.

-Uka…

-Ella nunca nos cuenta nada de antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

-Sabes que no le gusta hablar de eso… tal vez pasó algo malo que no quiere recordar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido como para no confiar en nosotros?- lloriqueó.

-Uka…- susurró, acongojado. Puso su mano en su cabeza y le acarició con delicadeza- No es que no confíe en nosotros… quizás es algo muy doloroso para ella.

-Pero…- la pequeña usó sus manos para secar unas lagrimas rebeldes- pero… siempre parece tan triste cuando le pregunto… yo quiero saberlo y ayudarla… como ella hace con nosotros…

-Nosotros somos pequeños, mamá quiere que pasemos una infancia feliz… sé que es difícil Uka…

-Tú también quieres saberlo, ¿No?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- También quieres ayudarla, ¿verdad?

Roy no supo que contestar. Claro que quería. Pero si su madre no quería contarles debía ser por una razón. Y eso su pequeña hermanita debía entender.

-Uka… aunque nosotros sepamos la verdad, ¿de qué serviría? Nos podríamos ayudarla…

-¡Claro que sí!- refutó, segura- ¡Cuando la sepamos, podremos idear un plan para hacerla feliz!

Roy miró sorprendido la seguridad de Uka. Era algo admirable y al mismo tiempo, un poco molesto. Pero decidió ayudarla en esa travesía tan chiflada, aunque estaba seguro que luego se arrepentiría. Suspiró cansado y habló.

-Bien… te ayudaré… pero si mamá se enoja, tú asumirás toda la culpa.

-¿¡AH!?

-Eso o no hay trato.

-Ah… está bien, trato hecho.

-Perfecto… comencemos con la búsqueda…

-¡Hai!

Estuvieron varios minutos rebuscando en la habitación, pero no habían encontrado nada.

-¿Estás segura de que tiene un diario?- preguntó Roy, mientras revisaba debajo de la cama.

-Bueno… supongo- respondió pensativa, examinando algunos cajones- Es una chica… las chicas escriben diarios… al menos, eso hacen en los libros de mamá.

-Así que… básicamente, como los personajes de los libros que lees tienen diarios… ¿mamá también debe tenerlo?- dijo con un toque de ironía.

-Sip.

-¿Pero nunca le preguntaste a mamá si en verdad tenía uno?

-Nop.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos buscando algo que tiene posibilidad de no existir?

-Algo así.

-Uka….- murmuró impaciente, acercándose a ella- ¡Eres una idiota!- regaño y, con los nudillos, apretó sus manos fuertemente en su cabeza, lastimándola.

-¡Duele Roy-chan!- se quejó, tratando de liberarse- ¡Déjame, déjame!

-¿Cómo quieres ayudarla si no sabemos realmente si tiene o no un diario?

-No lo pensé, lo siento, lo siento… - lloriqueó.

-¡Ya sé que no piensas!- dejó su cabeza y pellizcó sus mejillas, estirándolas lo más que podía- ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes de comenzar esta absurda búsqueda!

-Lo shiento… Nii-chaaaaan… ¡lo shiento!

-Agh…- suspiró cansado y soltó las mejillas –ahora rojas- de Uka, ella rápidamente se las sobó.- Como sea… ya hemos buscado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada… no creo que tenga un diario.

-Mm- murmuró, convencida por la lógica de su hermano, todavía sobándose las mejillas.

-Tal vez no podamos ayudarla… no nos va a decir nada si le preguntamos.

-Si seguimos buscando… quizás encontremos algo.

-Puede ser… será mejor no desordenar nada o ella se dará cuenta- ambos volvieron a las andanzas.

-Lo sé… ¿crees que tardará mucho en esa misión?

-No lo sé… lo mejor será apresurarnos.

Siguieron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que, agotados, se sentaron espalda contra espalda en la cama.

-No hay nada~ - dijo Uka.

-Realmente no quiere recordar su pasado.

Ambos suspiraron exhaustos. Roy levantó la vista y se fijó en una caja encima del ropero.

-Uka- llamó, sin desviar la mirada.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Sabes que hay dentro de esa caja?

Uka volteó y miró hacia donde Roy apuntaba.

-No… ¿será que ahí hay algo?

-Ven, hay que revisar.

Roy buscó la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio, acercándola al mueble y se subió. Alargó el brazo y apenas pudo rozar la caja.

-Uka, ven aquí- ella se acercó- súbete a mis hombros.

Lentamente, la niña se subió encima de su hermano y cuidadosamente sostuvo la caja en sus manos. Poco a poco se bajó y la colocó en la cama. Roy se sentó a su lado y se miraron.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si- respondió con total convicción. El rubio asintió y levantó la tapa.

Dentro, había muchos sobres y lo que parecía un gran libro. Uka sacó una de los sobres y lo leyó.

-"_Para mamá_"

-¿Para mamá?- inquirió el niño- ¿No había dicho mamá que la abuela había muerto hace muchos años?

-Si…- respondió dudosa. Pensó un poco y luego comenzó a abrir el sobre.

-¡Espera!- gritó, agarrando las pequeñas manos de Uka- ¡No creo que esté bien abrir correspondencia ajena!

-Si la abuela está muerta, técnicamente no es correspondencia- razonó- Además, sería lo mismo si leyésemos diario.

Roy pensó un poco y luego asintió. Alejo sus manos y Uka saco la carta.

_-"Hola mamá…-_ comenzó a leer_- lamento no haberte escrito todo este tiempo. Los chicos y yo hemos estado llenos de misiones, cortesía de Natsu, por supuesto. ¡Nos hemos encontrado de todo! Desde un monje que necesitaba ayuda para construir su hogar, hasta bandidos que se hacían llamar 'Los rayos negros' aunque, si me preguntas, ellos eran una mala imitación del 'Equipo Rocket' ja, ja. Te extraño y te quiero. Lucy Heartfilia."_

-Parece…- dijo Roy- parece… feliz- murmuró.

-Si, yo… también creí lo mismo…

Se miraron de nuevo y esta vez fue Roy quien sacó otra carta.

-"_Hola mamá, ¡tengo buenas noticias!-_ leyó- _¡me he unido al gremio de mis sueños! Fue todo gracias a un chico (y a su gato volador). Se llama Natsu. Es bastante alegre, ingenuo e infantil, pero también es muy temerario cuando se lo propone. Es un gran chico. Él me ayudó en un problema en Hargeon y luego me invitó a ser miembro de Fairy Tail. ¡Estoy muy contenta! Ahora estoy en deuda con él, tal vez haga algo lindo por él y su gato (se llama Happy y es extrañamente azul, ¡Oh, también habla!) ¿Alguna idea? Como sea, buenas noches mamá. Te quiero. Lucy"_

-Natsu- susurró Uka- ¿Quién crees que sea?

-Al parecer… es alguien importante para ella… lo ha nombrado en ambas cartas- murmuró pensativo- Me gustaría conocerlo.

-A mí también- sonrió Uka- ¡También a su gato parlante!- ellos rieron.

Así, ambos muchachos se turnaban para leer cartas al azar. Se enteraron de muchas cosas, desde que ambos (su madre y ese tal Natsu – y el gato-) formaron un equipo y que luego se les unieron más personas. También de las grandes peleas del que su gremio fue el protagonista. El Daimatou Enbu. De su abuelo Jude. De los grandes amigos que hizo en Fairy Tail.

-Vaya… a mamá sí que le gusta escribir, ¡todavía nos faltan muchas cartas!- dijo Uka, quejosa.

-Lo sé… mira, esto parece un álbum- Roy sacó lo al principio creían un libro y lo abrió. En efecto, dentro había varias fotos en distintos tamaños.

En las fotos, Lucy estaba con varias personas. Había una con una mujer pelirroja. Otra con un tipo de cabello negro y, desconfiadamente, una mujer de cabello los miraba recelosa escondida. En otra, su madre estaba vestida como conejita playboy mientras bailaba nerviosa, a su lado un tipo de pircings tocaba la guitarra y cantaba. Dieron vuelta la página y la vieron junto a un señor, parecía un abuelito. También la encontraron abrazada a una chica bajita, de cabello azul.

Pero se dieron cuenta de algo. En la mayoría de las fotos, su madre estaba con un chico pelirrosado. Abrazados, haciendo muecas, riendo, posando, peleando, sosteniendo un gato azul. Había muchas. Y en todas, su madre sonreía feliz. Nunca la habían visto de esa manera. Estaba más hermosa. Más radiante.

-Él debe ser Natsu-san- dijo la pequeña Uka.

-Si… Entonces, si era una persona importante para ella.

-¿Por qué se habrán separado?

-No lo sé… tal vez se pelearon… o algo así.

-Todavía no leímos todas las cartas, seguramente lo escribió.

-Entonces, sigamos leyendo.

Antes de seguir con las cartas, escucharon la puerta de abajo cerrarse. Extremadamente nerviosos, comenzaron a guardar todo de nuevo en la caja y se subieron a la silla para poner la caja de nuevo encima del ropero. Acomodaron la silla en su lugar y se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Niños, ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Dónde están?

-¡Y-Ya vamos mamá!- gritó Roy mientras recobraba la compostura.

Rápidamente, los pequeños pasaron la mirada por la habitación, revisando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Una vez terminado, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras en busca de la dueña de la voz.

-¡Mamá!- llamaron. Ella se dio la vuelta al escucharlos y los chicos se lanzaron a sus brazos. -¡Bienvenida a casa!

-¡Me alegra volver a verlos!- Lucy los apretó contra sí y luego los soltó.

Su cabello rubio estaba más largo –le llegaba a media espalda- y su rostro denotaba madurez. Seguía teniendo un hermoso cuerpo y grandes atributos. Pero sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Se la notaba agotada y tenía unas ojeras no demasiado marcadas.

-¿Se portaron bien mientras no estuve?

-¡Claro que si mamá!- respondieron ambos, ocultando su nerviosismo. Lucy los miró extrañada pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó Roy, desviando el tema.

-¡La misión fue un éxito!- festejó, mientras les mostraba una bolsa llena de dinero.

-¡Eres genial mamá!- comentó emocionada Uka.

-¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a preparar la cena y les cuento como me fue?- sugirió, dejando la bolsa en una mesa cercana.

-¡Claro!

Así, los tres fueron a la cocina y entre risas pasaron la noche, hasta que fueron a descansar. Ambos niños rogaban que su madre no descubriera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Mañana debo salir a una misión- dijo Lucy, mientras los arropaba.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó la niña.

-Si, me lo pidieron encarecidamente.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?- preguntó Roy esta vez.

-No lo sé… a lo sumo, unos tres días- contestó mientras les daba un beso a cada uno en su frente.

-¿Es lejos?

-Un poco- sonrió- Pero haré todo lo posible para terminarla rápido y volver con ustedes.

Ambos niños sonrieron y asintieron.

-Buenas noches pequeños- deseó en el umbral de la puerta, apagando la luz.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

Una vez que Lucy se retiró, Uka y Roy se miraron cómplices y asintieron.

-Mañana comenzaremos el plan- dijo segura.

-Uka… primero tenemos que idearlo- comentó paciente.

-Bueno… pero podemos hacerlo todo mañana- reflexionó inocentemente.

-Si… buenas noches, Uka- susurró.

-Buenas noches, Roy-chan.

-No uses el "chan"- murmuró fastidiado y pudo escuchar la risa divertida de su hermana.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente. Querían conocer a ese hombre, Natsu, que hizo tan feliz a su madre.

Estaban seguros que él sería tan divertido como lo dicen las cartas.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

Mientras tanto, en Magnolia, el gremio más poderoso seguía con sus cotidianas tareas. Esos ocho años trajeron consigo varios cambios en Fairy Tail.

Por un lado, el gran alboroto por el que era tan reconocido disminuyo en los primeros tiempos. Luego, aproximadamente un año después, llegaron algunas personitas que hicieron cambiar el ánimo del gremio.

Cerca de tres meses después de la tragedia, Jellal decidió terminar con sus dudas y se confesó a Erza. Ambos sabían, después de haber llorado a su querida amiga, que el tiempo era oro, que no podían desperdiciarlo en dudas y vacilaciones. Varios meses más tarde, y luego de haber contraído nupcias, dieron a luz a una hermosa niña. Tenía el cabello como su padre –también había heredado la marca en su ojo derecho- y los ojos de su madre. Decidieron llamarla Eimi.

Gray y Juvia también tenían su historia. Ella estuvo un tiempo sin perseguir/acosar a su amado, cosa que él había notado. Juvia no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y creía que su Gray-sama estaría de igual manera. Él decidió no preguntar, sabia de sobra las razones de su repentino comportamiento, pero no podía dejar de sentir un extraño vacío. Así, pasó un mes, y todo seguía igual; Gray estaba enojado sin aparente razón así que decidió, una vez que Erza no estuviera a las vista, entrar a Fairy Hills y buscarla en su habitación. Después de una acalorada discusión, sin darse cuenta, terminaron por confesar sus sentimientos. Aunque fueron unos días después –debido al tsunderismo del alquimista- que formalizaron su relación. No han tenido hijos, pero no es que no lo quieran.

Gajeel y Levy eran un tema aparte. El Dragon Slayer fue el sustento de la chica. Día y noche, lloraba la pérdida de su amiga y Gajeel la contuvo pacientemente. Sin embargo, un día se cansó de tanto lloriqueo y decidió sacarla de su habitación. La llevó forzadamente hacia la estación de trenes y -junto con Lily- la convencieron de no armar un escándalo dentro del transporte. Enojada, Levy se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, y Gajeel tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de comenzar una conversación. Así se mantuvieron dos horas, hasta que llegaron a su parada. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una pendiente. En el borde, yacía un gran árbol de cerezos. Levy estaba sorprendida. La vista era impresionante, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la suave brisa hacia volar las flores. Emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, volteó hacia el Dragon Slayer y le sonrió. No hacía falta nada más. Como muestra de sus sentimientos, Gajeel la abrazó y Levy le correspondió gustosa. Lily los observaba de lejos y no se equivocó al decir que pronto habría un miembro más en el gremio. ¿Su nombre? Ryu.

Se formaron varias parejas más, como Evergreen y Elfman y Mira y Laxus (aunque estos últimos no daban muchas demostraciones en público). Nadie les preguntó como terminaron juntos, aunque no se precisaba pensar demasiado. Happy estaba muchísimo más cercano a Charle. Wendy –que había crecido bastante- estaba con Romeo –quien había pegado el "estirón".

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. Él no fue el mismo desde ese día. Ya no peleaba con los demás miembros del gremio, ni tampoco causaba destrozos en las misiones. De vez en cuando hacia equipo con Erza, Gray y Wendy, pero no estaba tan animado como en antaño. El único que podía sacarle una sonrisa un poco más sincera, era Happy.

-Nee… Natsu, ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?- preguntó Happy, volando a su lado.

-Hay que capturar algunos magos- dijo serio con una hoja en las manos, mientras se encaminaban a la barra.

-Natsu, creí ya te habías ido a casa- dijo Mira, limpiando algunas jarras.

-Mañana voy a salir a una misión temprano- informó, sin contestar a la pregunta de la albina.

-Entiendo, déjame registrarlo- dijo amable y con una sonrisa. El Dragon Slayer le entregó el papel y esperó.

Natsu estaba más alto que antes y tenía rasgos más adultos. Más maduros. Su cuerpo estaba más tonificado que antes y tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo.

-Listo- le entregó la hoja- ¡Buena suerte mañana!

-Hn… Gracias- dijo seco y salió del gremio -que ya estaba casi vacío- con Happy a su lado.

En la barra, Mira suspiró triste.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso- dijo una voz grande a sus espaldas- No va a cambiar de un día para el otro.

-Laxus…- murmuró- No me gusta verlo de esa manera- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Ah…- Laxus suspiró y, aprovechando que había pocas personas en el gremio, la abrazó por la espalda- Es un necio, no podemos hacer nada si él no está dispuesto a cooperar.

-Lo sé…

-Vamos, deja esto y vayamos a casa- murmuró contra su oído, erizándole la piel. Mirajenne sonrió y se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así- comentó divertida.

-Solo tú lo logras- murmuró ronco y la besó. Mira le correspondió gustosa.

-Vamos…- susurró, emprendiendo camino.

.

.

Lo que no había mencionado Mira, era que tenía un presentimiento desde que Natsu se marchó. Lo que más deseaba, era que fuera algo bueno.

.

.

* * *

Yo!

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

Nos les gustó? Dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han leído!

También quiero agradecer a:

.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Tal vez si, tal vez no~(?) xD Respecto a tu pregunta... vendrá muchos más adelante, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

.

**Monse2102:** Si queres saber, tenes que seguir leyendo~! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

.

Muchas gracias! :D

.

.

.

P/D: ¡Ya falta poco para que Fairy Tail regrese al anime! Estoy ansiosa~ =3

Como sea... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye~


	3. Encuentro y desilusión

**Hola~ a todos! xD **

**¡Al fin estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**El instituto me está apretando mucho los tiempos... me es casi imposible actualizar de seguido**

**Pero al menos, este fic ya tiene conti! ;D**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

**.**

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" _

_Yuuko_

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro y desilusión.**

**.**

Tres días. La misión que había tomado su madre duraba exactamente tres días. Tres días que aprovecharían para buscar algo más en relación con su pasado.

Esa mañana, Lucy decidió no dejar a ninguno de sus espíritus a cargo, Roy le había jurado que no era necesario y que estarían bien solos. Ella decidió darles un voto de confianza.

Uka volvió a buscar la caja y sacó el álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Algo que me ayude a saber más sobre el gremio- explicó, pasando una a una las páginas -¡Bingo!- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó curioso acercándose a ella. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de su madre.

-Mira… Aquí está mama con los demás miembros.

En la foto, todos los miembros estaban frente al gremio. Sonrientes. Adelante y casi en el medio, estaba su madre. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas sonrojadas. A su lado estaba de nuevo ese hombre. Natsu. La rodeaba por el cuello con su brazo derecho y tenía una gran sonrisa. Todos parecían muy divertidos.

Uka alargó su mano y suavemente pasó sus dedos por el gran letrero detrás de todos.

-_Fairy Tail_- susurró. Sentía una extraña melancolía al ver esas fotos.

Roy la miró un rato. Suspiró pesadamente y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-No llores- dijo serio.

-…- Uka no dijo nada, pero sorprendió cuando encontró sus mejillas mojadas. No se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a llorar. –Yo… yo no…

-¿Quieres encontrar a ese tal Natsu, no?- ella asintió- La única forma de encontrarlo es ir a ese gremio.

-¿Ir a Fairy Tail?- preguntó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si- dijo asintiendo. Uka no lo pensó demasiado y sonrió feliz.

-¡Podríamos traerlo para que mamá lo vea!- sugirió.

Roy la miró serio y luego desvió su mirada hasta la foto.

-Uka…- llamó- ¿… No crees que si mamá no está con ellos, quiere decir que algo pasó?

Ella lo pensó un poco y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Si fuera así, mamá no tendría todo esto guardado- razonó.

-¿Y por qué crees que se fue?

-Porque… tal vez… etto…- murmuró Uka, un tanto confundida- ¡Tal vez se enamoró de alguien y tuvo que irse porque era algo prohibido!- dijo eufórica- ¡Tal vez era un enemigo de ese gremio y tuvieron un amor prohibido, y… ¡Auch!- no pudo terminar porque Roy le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Lees demasiadas novelas románticas!- gruñó. Uka le sacó la lengua y Roy volvió a gruñirle. Estuvieron unos segundos hasta que él retomó esa actitud seria. –Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado nuestra madre, ¿crees realmente que eso es posible?

-… No lo sé- murmuró por lo bajo. Desvió su mirada, un poco triste – No creo que sea algo tan malo, si todavía guarda estos recuerdos… debe ser por algo- exclamó segura.

-… Realmente eres testaruda- dijo en un suspiro. Uka asintió sonriente, como quien acepta un alago.

-Roy-chan- llamó. Él gruño al escuchar el sufijo, pero le prestó atención- ¿Vamos a ir a Fairy Tail?- preguntó inocente.

-¿Entiendes que no sabemos dónde queda?

-Sip.

-¿Y que debemos caminar hasta el pueblo y buscar algún transporte?

-Sip.

-¿Sabes que somos menores y que necesitamos mucho dinero?

-Sip.

-¿Y también que si mamá nos llegara a descubrir nos castigará?

-Sip- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Ah- suspiró. No había caso, ya se la había metido la idea en la cabeza y nadie podría sacársela.- Está bien, debemos buscar en el mapa donde queda el gremio.

-¡Yei~!- exclamó feliz, saltando en la cama.

-Oye, oye… ¡Tranquila!- ordenó. Uka le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo, pero no podía reprimir esa sonrisa alegre –Ve a buscar el mapa, yo voy a buscar el dinero que tenemos ahorrado.

-¿¡Tenemos dinero ahorrado!?- exclamó con sorpresa Uka.

-Por supuesto.

-¿¡Y cómo nunca me enteré!?- preguntó enojada.

-Bueno… no eres muy responsable, Uka- dijo sonriendo divertido. Uka inflo los cachetes e hizo un mohín.

Después, ambos decidieron ir a buscar lo que necesitaban.

.

.

.

Cerca de dos horas después, ambos juntaron todo lo que necesitaban, cargaron sus mochilas de ropa y dinero –custodiado por Roy- y dieron marcha al pueblo. El niño dejo una nota a su madre encima de su cama por si la misión de ellos se alargara un poco: "_No te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos rápido" _Estaba muy seguro que cuando lo encuentre estallaría en furia. De solo pensarlo, la piel se le erizaba.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se acercaron al dueño de la verdulería que siempre frecuentaban.

-¡Ossan!- llamó Uka.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sorprendido un hombre de mediana edad y cuerpo robusto- Pero si son Uka-chan y Roy-kun, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Creía que su madre ya les había comprado todo lo necesario para estos días.

Ambos niños asintieron.

-Ossan, queremos que nos ayuden en algo- dijo Roy.

-¿En que podría ayudarles este viejo?- dijo riendo el hombre.

-¿Tu sabes leer mapas?- pregunto Uka. El hombre asintió- ¡Perfecto! Queremos que nos ayude a localizar un lugar- dijo mientras sacaba el mapa y se lo tendía en el mostrador.

-¿Un lugar?- ambos asintieron- ¿Qué lugar es?

-Queremos saber dónde está Fairy Tail- explicó Roy. Uka, a su lado, asintió frenéticamente.

¿Fairy Tail?- cuestionó sorprendido- ¿Qué necesita un par de niños del gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore?

-¿El gremio más escandaloso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ah… tampoco saben la reputación del gremio. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Uka y Roy se miraron y asintieron.

-Queremos encontrar a una persona- habló Roy.

-¿Una persona?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos que nuestra madre vuelva a sonreír como antes- dijo Uka. Ambos niños se habían puesto serios.

El hombre los observo unos segundos, sorprendido por la seguridad que ambos mostraban. Sonrió enternecido y desvió su mirada hacia el mapa.

-Escuchen, esto de aquí es Magnolia, una de las ciudades más comerciantes. Es en esta ciudad donde reside Fairy Tail.

Ambos –parados de puntitas- veían y escuchaban con atención las explicaciones del hombre.

-Son varias horas de viaje en tren- a Roy le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió de la cabeza hasta los pies- y deberán caminar un poco para encontrar el gremio, pero les aseguro, sabrán cuando hayan llegado allí- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias Ossan!- dijo Uka, sonriente.

-¿En… tren?- preguntó nervioso Roy.

-No seas miedoso Roy-chan, debemos irnos- dijo Uka quejosa.

-¡No soy miedoso!- contradijo furioso- Solo no me gustan los transportes.

-Seh, claro…- Uka puso los ojos en blanco y Roy gruñó.

-¿Tienen dinero niños?- interrumpió el verdulero, impidiendo una discusión mas grande.

-No se preocupe Ossan, tenemos lo suficiente- dijo Roy, amable.

-Eso es bueno, esperen aquí un momento- dijo y se adentró en la tienda. Roy y Uka se miraron y esperaron.

Segundos después, el hombre apareció una bolsa mediana.

-Llévense esto, seguro les dará hambre por el camino. No es mucho, pero aguantarán- habló entregándole la bolsa a Uka.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Dijeron ambos e inclinaron sus cabezas. Se despidieron con las manos y marcharon rumbo a la estación de trenes.

-¡Buena suerte!- les gritó y en serio, deseaba que la tuvieran.

.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

.

-Odio… esto~- murmuraba un mareado Roy.

-Eso debería decirlo yo- contradijo un poco molesta Uka- soy yo quien está contigo soportándote.

-No… es mi culpa~ sabes que los transportes y yo… nos llevamos bien.

Roy y Uka estaba sentados en el vagón del tren. Uno frente al otro. Después de haberle rogado al hombre encargado que les dejara entrar/ sobornado con una gran cantidad de dinero –casi todo sus ahorros se fueron en eso- , los había dejado subirse. Aunque Roy lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-¿Cuánto falta~?- preguntó el chico, al borde la inconsciencia.

-Mmm… unas… dos horas más o menos.

-Ah~ odio esto… ¿no era mejor caminar?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Siento… que muero~!

-Que debilucho eres, Roy-chan- se burló.

-No uses el "chan"- regañó- y no soy ningún debilucho- contrario a lo que dijo, él tenía la cabeza apoyada al borde de la ventana y su frente estaba coloreada de azul.

-Seh~

Entre algunas quejas y pequeñas siestas, las dos horas previstas pasaron y llegaron a la estación de Magnolia.

-¡AL FIN!- festejó Roy. Salió del tren y comenzó a palpar el suelo con sus manos y besarlo- ¡Mi querido suelo, jamás volverán a separarnos!

-Y después era yo quien leía demasiado romance- susurró- Levántate Roy-chan, no me avergüences.

-Bien, ahora que estoy mejor, vamos a buscar el gremio.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo y de vez en cuando –cuando se sentían perdidos- preguntaban a algunas personas hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Esta ciudad es muy grande Roy-chan- Uka estaba caminando desganada. Con los brazos colgando pesadamente a sus costados.

-Lo se- dijo Roy asintiendo- pero esa señora dijo que teníamos que caminar derecho, te aseguro que nos falta poco.

-Tengo hambre~

-También lo se.

El estómago de ambos rugió y suspiraron cansados.

-Ya quiero lle…- Uka calló y Roy, extrañado, volteó a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-…- no dijo nada, estaba estupefacta. Levanto su mano derecha y con su índice señaló algo adelante.

Roy siguió la dirección del dedo de su hermana y quedó casi tan estupefacta como ella. Delante de ellos, unos cuantos metros más, había un enorme edificio, fácilmente de mas de dos pisos. En la entrada, un gran cartel con el nombre…

.

_Fairy Tail_

_._

-Aquí es…

-Hemos llegado…

Uka y Roy se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Fairy Tail!

Cortaron la distancia que les quedaba corriendo y se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Uka, un poco nerviosa.

-No lo sé- contestó de igual manera- ¿golpeamos?

Uka posó su oreja contra a puerta y pudo escuchar muchas voces gritando y haciendo ruido.

-No sé si nos escuchen…

Roy quedó pensativo y luego vio como su hermana se acercaba al pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Entro… no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada- dijo inocentemente.

Uka abrió la puerta y observó el gremio en su totalidad. Había mucha gente. Algunos bebían y otros charlaban animadamente. Incluso pudo ver varias sillas tiradas.

-Roy-chan…

-Dime…

Ambos observaban con autentico asombro las actitudes de esas personas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora…?

-Tal vez deberíamos… ¡Cuidado!- el pequeño gritó mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su hermana. Ambos cayeron al piso. Roy levantó la vista y vio cerca de ellos la silla –ahora rota- que había sido disparada hacia su dirección.

-¡Aaah! Gajeel, idiota, ten más cuidado- se escuchó un grito.

Roy y Uka se levantaron y frente a ellos una mujer peliazul los miraba con preocupación.

-¿Están bien niños?

-Si, no se preocupe…- respondió Roy. Uka seguía un poco aturdida por lo anteriormente sucedido.

-Que bueno… Lamento eso, es solo que hay _algunos_ que nos demasiado _brutos_- se disculpo, hablando más fuerte, como si quisiera reprender a alguien.

Al fondo se escucho un claro _"tsk" _y un quejido.

-No hay problema… creo…- dijo Uka. Ella miró un poco hacia la mujer y pudo reconocerla. Era amiga de su madre, la había visto en varias fotos y en las cartas de su madre.

-¿…Ocurre algo?- pregunto al sentir la intensa mirada de la niña.

-¿Usted… usted el Levy McGarden?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Si, soy yo-sonrió- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

-Ah, cierto, yo soy Uka He… ¡Mmm!- antes de poder terminar, Roy tapó la boca de su hermana y la atrajo más a su lado.

-Y yo soy Roy- dijo simplemente.

-Uka y Roy- dijo otra voz, detrás de Levy- Bienvenidos- dijo amable y con una sonrisa.

-Waa… ¿¡Usted es Mirajenne Strauss!?- pregunto Uka soltándose de su hermano.

-Así es- confirmó divertida- ¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos?

Los niños asintieron. Todo el ruido que había cuando llegaron se había detenido, ahora la atención estaba en los recién llegados.

-¿Que les parece comer algo mientras conversamos?- sugirió y de nuevo asintieron. Caminaron hasta la barra y Mira comenzó a prepararles algo de comer.

-¿De dónde son?- pregunto Levy.

-Cerca de Clover- contestó Roy. Mira les sirvió dos platos llenos de comida y ambos comenzaron a devorarlos como animales.

-¿Clover?- dijo esta vez un hombre con pircings.

-Sip- dijo Uka y miro al tipo- ¿Usted es Gajeel Redfox, no?- el mencionado asintió, sonriendo orgulloso.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, le dieron las gracias a Mira y respondieron a las preguntas que les hacían.

-¿Qué hacen en Magnolia?- preguntó un hombre con el torso desnudo.

-¡Gray Fullbuster!- reconoció de nuevo Uka.

-Queríamos llegar a Fairy Tail- respondió con tranquilidad Roy. Su hermana estaba demasiado emocionada reconociendo rostros.

-¿Buscaban Fairy Tail?- preguntó otra mujer, al lado de Gray.

-¡Juvia Loxar!

-Así es, señorita- Juvia se sonrojo por la amabilidad del pequeño.

-¿Qué buscan en Fairy Tail?- preguntó de nuevo Levy.

-Queremos encontrar a N… ¡Mmm!- de nuevo Roy le tapó la boca con su mano y se apresuró a responder.

-Queríamos conocerlos, son muy famosos- respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¿Admiradores?- dijo divertido un hombre rubio cerca de la barra.

-¡Mmmm!...- Uka se liberó de su hermano y gritó emocionada- ¡Laxus Dreyar!

-Podríamos llamarnos así…- dijo Roy con una gota tras la nuca, viendo a su hermana.

-¿Están ustedes solos?- preguntó una chica peliazul.

-¡Wendy Marvel!- la nombrada sonrió amable y un poco nerviosa.

-Si…- contestó inseguro.

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- el ánimo de Uka decayó ligeramente y Roy lo notó.

-Nosotros no tenemos padre…- se limitó a contestar. Los miembros del gremio callaron incómodos por la situación.

-¿Y su madre…?- se animó a preguntar Wendy.

-Ella…- comenzó Roy, sin saber que decir realmente, pero Uka lo interrumpió.

-¡Ella está lejos!

-¿Lejos?- preguntaron, incluido Roy.

-Sip… ¡muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos!- dijo apretando los dientes mirando a Roy.

-Ah, sí, sí, muuuy lejos- dijo nervioso.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, dudosos.

-Así que… -comenzó Mira- ¿Querían conocernos?

-Si- dijeron ambos, agradecidos por el cambio de tema.

-¿Saben usar magia?- pregunto una mujer de pelo rojizo.

-¡Erza Scarlet!- grito un poco eufórica Uka. Erza sonrió y puso una mano encima de su cabeza, acariciándola.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Uka- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír feliz.

-Solemos entrenar, pero todavía somos unos novatos- admitió de nuevo Roy.

-Novatos, ¿hmm?- murmuró pensativo un hombre peliazul con una marca en su rostro- ¿Acaso buscan unirse a Fairy Tail?

-¡Jellal Fernandez!- dijo Uka, poniendo los ojos como corazones. Él sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Unirnos?- repitió Roy. Uka despertó de su pequeña fantasía y miró a su hermano, igual de confundida.

-No… teníamos pensado hacerlo- respondió ella.

-¿No?- preguntaron los demás en la sala.

-Nop.

-¿Solo vinieron para conocernos?- preguntó Juvia sorprendida.

-Algo… así- murmuró Roy.

Ambos hermanos se miraron nuevamente. No habían previsto eso. Jamás pensaron en unirse al gremio, lo único que querían era buscar a Natsu e irse de nuevo junto a su madre. Pero al parecer, no sería tan fácil como pensaron.

-¿Tienen donde quedarse?- preguntó Mira.

Los niños negaron y la Strauss se mostró preocupada.

-Eso no está bien- habló otra chica albina- Tal vez deberían quedarse en Fairy Hills esta noche, ¿No crees Erza?- la nombrada asintió en acuerdo.

-¡Lissana Strauss!

-Vaya… la niña nos conoce a todos- murmuró divertido Laxus.

-¡Conocer los nombres de todos es de hombres!

-¡Elfman Strauss!

-Vaya… hasta conoce el nombre de esta bestia idiota- dijo divertida una mujer de gafas.

-¡Evergreen!

-Lo siento- dijo Roy apenado- Mi hermana suele ser un poco efusiva.

-¿¡Por qué te disculpas Roy-chan!?- preguntó Uka indignada.

-¡No uses el "chan"!

-¡Lo usare todas las veces que quiera!- rectificó Uka sacándole la lengua. Roy gruño como respuesta.

Los demás espectadores no pusieron evitar reír divertidos y nostálgicos. Esos niños les recordaban a dos personas muy queridas.

-Bueno, bueno, no deben discutir- interrumpió amablemente Mira- Pueden quedarse con nosotros esta noche y mañana verán que hacer, ¿les parece?

Roy y Uka asintieron agradecidos. Una vez decidido eso, todos volvieron de nuevo a sus actividades y los niños quedaron en la barra conversando con Mira, Juvia, Levy y Lissana.

-¿Entonces… Su madre sabe que están aquí?- pregunto Lissana curiosa.

Estaban seguros que si hubiesen estado comiendo algo, en ese momento estarían atragantándose.

-¡Claro que sabe que viajamos!- dijo Uka rápidamente. Técnicamente… no estaba mintiendo.

-Mmm… eso es bueno, no deberían salir sin el permiso de su madre- dijo mira con una sonrisa.

Los pequeños sonrieron nerviosos.

-Por cierto…- dijo Roy, tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?

Las chicas se miraron afligidas.

-Bueno…- comenzó Levy, pero una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió.

-Salamander está en una misión- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Salamander?- preguntó Uka.

-¿Misión?- inquirió Roy.

-Vaya, conocen nuestros nombres pero no los apodos ¿no?- dijo Gray al lado de Gazille.

-Natsu salió a una misión esta mañana- intervino Mira- Pero les aseguro que dentro de un rato llega.

-Ojala llegase pronto… quisiera conocerlo- dijo Uka animada.

-No te confíes niña- hablo de nuevo Gazille- Salamander un completo imbécil, mas que antes.

-¿Por qué dice eso Gajeel-san?- preguntó Uka.

-Han pasado algunas cosas estos últimos años- explicó Levy- y el ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Un poco?- dijo el mago de hielo- ¡Ese idiota cabeza de flama no es el mismo de antes!

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san no lo ha pasado muy bien.

-No lo disculpes Juvia, todos lo hemos pasado mal.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- intervino Roy.

-Bueno… hace algunos años…- comenzó explicando Mira, pero el estruendo de la puerta abrirse la distrajo.

-¡Hemos regresado!- dijo una vocecita.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Mira sonriente.

Los niños abrieron los ojos impresionados. Ante ellos estaba el hombre que habían ido a buscar, pero al mismo tiempo, no era él. Tenía el cabello rosado, una bufanda y la marca del gremio en su hombro derecho, pero no era el mismo de las fotografías y cartas de su madre. Ese hombre no sonreía bobamente, no era alegre y tampoco parecía alguien ingenuo e imprudente como lo describía las cartas.

Era todo lo contrario. Serio, sensato y temerario. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara tanto?

Uka no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él. Roy, temiendo que algo pueda pasar, se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Us… usted es Natsu Dragneel?- preguntó insegura.

-¿Hm?- murmuró con fastidio Salamander- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- respondió de mala gana.

-Mi hermana preguntó primero- dijo con seriedad Roy- Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, niño.

Todos miraban expectantes la situación. Se había formado un silencio en torno a ellos.

-Si no le respondes bien a mi hermana, esto también me incluye- gruñó Roy.

-No me interesa.

-Natsu- susurró Happy a su lado, preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Por favor- dijo de nuevo Uka, afligida- ¿Usted es Natsu Dragneel?

Él gruñó y disgustado pasó entre medio de ellos.

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- respondió acercándose a la barra.

-Nosotros… queríamos conocerlo- murmuró la niña.

-¿Conocerme?- dijo divertido y se volteó a mirarlos- Váyanse de nuevo a su casa, un par de niños como ustedes no deberían ni acercarse a este lugar- terminó volviéndose a la barra.

Roy lo miraba enojado y Uka decepcionada. Al fin lo habían encontrado, pero no les había agradado para nada ese hombre.

.

La pregunta era, _¿Cómo harían feliz a su madre si ese hombre tampoco parecía serlo?_

.

* * *

Yo~! ~(-.-)~

Les gustó? dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Gracias a todos los que han leído y también gracias a los comentarios de:

.

**nansteph14: **A mí me dió tristeza escribir esa parte u.u Bueeeno... para que ocurriera lo del hijo pasa cuando una abejita y una flor... emmm... ¡Busca en wikipedia! (?) xD Quieeeeeen sabe... será Lucy? :O espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tambien ;)

.

**AnikaSukino 5d**: Te engaño o no te engaño~? (¬u¬) Luce explicara eso muuuucho más adelante, hay que ser pacientes n.n  
No les puse hijos al Gruvia porque todavia no es el momento! ;D

.

**Luchia Dragnell: **no tengo un tiempo definido de cada cuanto actualizo... lo hago cuando tengo tiempo e inspiración! xD me alegra que te gustara...

.

**nansteph14: **(Otra vez? xP) No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda No lo había pensado... pero debe ser bastante! xD la niña~ la niña~ sobre eso... se sabrá todo a su tiempo! xD Busco marear a mis lectores con eso! jajaja

.

Trataré de actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada...

Nos leemos pronto (espero)! Bye, bye~


	4. Oficialmente

**Hola~ gente! Cómo les va?**

**He vuelto con este NaLu~ **

**Desde el domingo que escribo esto... me llevo demasiado tiempo (u_u)**

**Pero espero que les guste :)**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Tengoku No Kagi**

**.**

"_El destino es algo que puedes cambiar con tus manos, si te rindes a él todo se habrá perdido"_

_Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Oficialmente.**

**.**

Después de haber encontrado a Natsu y sentirse terriblemente decepcionados, Roy y Uka pasaron la noche en Fairy Hills. Luego de ese pequeño choque de palabras con Salamander, Mira y las demás chicas trataron de aminorizar la tensión que se había creado, cosa que no lograron hasta que tuvieron que marcharse.

Ambos niños durmieron en la habitación que antes era de Levy, sin embargo, no pudieron conciliar el sueño. Roy estaba enfadado, no entendía como ese hombre pudo haber hecho feliz a su madre en algún momento. No tenía lógica alguna. Es más, no le sorprendería descubrir que su madre se habría ido por su culpa.

Por otro lado, Uka estaba muy desilusionada. No pudo evitar sollozar en medio de la oscuridad. Habían viajado tanto y al final todo apuntaba a que fue un gran desperdicio. Roy la consoló varias veces, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Natsu y la frialdad de su mirada. También estaba el tema de su madre, cuando se enterase de lo que habían hecho, se enojaría mucho.

No fue hasta la entrada de la madrugada que ambos pudieron dormir. En la mañana amanecieron con una sutiles ojeras y eso causo un poco de preocupación. Desayunaron en el gremio, pero el ánimo con el que habían entrado el día anterior se había disipado un poco. Nadie en Fairy Tail sabía que hacer.

Roy sintió un poco de tensión en el gremio y le susurró algo al oído de su hermana. Ella asintió.

-Nee, Mira-san- llamó Uka- ¿¡Es cierto que tus transformaciones son tan espectaculares y poderosas!?

Mirajenne se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió adivinando las intenciones de ambos niños.

-Bueno, mis transformaciones son de demonios, asi que creo que son bastantes impresionantes- dijo amable.

Los niños la miraron impresionados.

-Más que impresionantes, son terroríficos- añadió Laxus a su lado.

-No digas esas cosas Laxus- dijo Mira fingiendo enfado. Él rio divertido.

-¿Y usted, Laxus-san?- preguntó Roy- ¿Es un Dragon Slayer de rayo, no?- él asintió.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Dragon Slayer?

-Sí, de hecho yo…

El estruendo de la gran puerta abrirse y unas voces interrumpieron a Roy.

-¡Estamos en casa!

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Mira.

Dos niños ingresaban al gremio con una enorme sonrisa. A su lado un gato negro con una espada en su espalda.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Uka.

-Ellos son parte del gremio también- explicó Mira- la niña es Eimi, es la hija de Erza y Jellal.

-¿¡EH!?- exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso no sabían todo de nosotros?- preguntó Laxus.

-Bueno…- dijo nerviosa Uka.

-¿Quién es el otro niño?- preguntó rápidamente Roy.

-Él es Ryu y es hijo de Gajeel y Levy.

-Oh…- murmuraron ambos. Dirigieron sus miradas a los niños que habían ido hasta sus respectivos padres.

Jellal y Erza felicitaban orgullosos a su hija mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco. Gajeel y Levy escuchaban atentos todo lo que sus hijos les contaba, mientras que Lily comía un kiwi a su lado.

De pronto, ambos niños voltearon a verlos un poco confundidos y de nuevo vieron a sus padres. Eimi asintió con seguridad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras que Ryu lo hacía de mala gana. Se alejaron de sus progenitores y se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola- dijo la niña- Mi nombre es Eimi Fernández.

-Ryu Redfox.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail- dijo Eimi.

-Ah… g-gracias- murmuró avergonzado Roy. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerla de frente- Yo soy Roy.

-Mi nombre es Uka- dijo divertida al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Eimi sonriente.

-¿Ustedes salieron de misión?- preguntó Uka.

-Así es, nosotros ya estamos capacitados para ir de misión solos- dijo Ryu arrogante.

-¿Solos?- ironizó Roy- Creo que te vi entrar con ese exceed hace un rato- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué insinúas oxigenado?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Oxigenado?- repitió y enojado se bajo de su asiento y lo enfrentó - ¡Es natural! Además… eso no es ir solo, el exceed de tu padre te acompañó ¿no? Eso quiere decir que no estás suficientemente capacitado- se burló.

-¡Que sabes tú! – Refutó- ¡Apuesto que no has salido de misión ni una sola vez!

-¡Por supuesto que si lo he hecho!

-Claaaaro… tienes la cara de un niño mimado.

-¿Has vito tu cara? Seguro que tus padres no tienen espejos para que no te asustes contigo mismo.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿O acaso eres sordo también?

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? - inquirió- ¡Tal vez así te retractes y te arrodilles ante mí!

-¡El que terminara retractándose y arrodillándose ante mi serás tú!

Ambos niños juntaron sus frentes y gruñeron. Un poco más atrás Uka y Eimi los miraban con una gota resbalándose de la nuca. La peliazul se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Roy.

-Mi madre me dijo que llegaron ayer- comenzó.

-Si- dijo asintiendo- Tus padres y todos en el gremio nos han tratado muy bien- Eimi asintió orgullosa.

-Así es Fairy Tail- Uka sonrió emocionada- ¿Y qué vinieron a hacer aquí?

-Estábamos buscando a alguien.

-¿Buscando?- Uka asintió- ¿Aquí en el gremio?- volvió a asentir. Dirigió su vista hacia detrás de la barra y vio a Laxus y Mira conversando al otro lado -¿Lo encontraron?

-Algo así…- dijo un poco afligida.

-¿Quién…

De nuevo, el ruido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió la conversación. Ahora quien ingresaba era el Dragon Slayer de fuego, junto a su exceed. Nuevamente la tensión del día se formo en el gremio. Natsu se acercó a la barra y pidió algo para desayunar y se sentó un poco alejado de Uka y Eimi. La pelinegra bajo la mirada abatida, mientras que Roy lo miraba irascible. Eimi y Ryu se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Natsu podía sentir la mirada del niño en su nuca, pero no le daba importancia. Es más, estaba bastante acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirase así. Ni siquiera entendía por qué esos mocosos –como él había descripto- habían ido hasta ahí para conocerlo y no es que le interesase demasiado. Pero claro, por la actitud que había demostrado el día anterior tuvo que aguantarse los regaños de todos, incluso el del Fullbuster.

.

**Flash Back**

**.**

_Era bastante tarde y varios miembros del gremio se habían ido a casa. Lissana y las demás chicas se habían llevado a esos dos niños nuevos a Fairy Hills y solo quedaban unas cuantas personas en Fairy Tail. Entre ellos, Gray Fullbuster._

_-Ey, cabeza de lava._

_-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó malhumorado. Han pasado años desde que no le respondía con los mismos insultos._

_-No tenías que tratar tan mal a esos niños._

_-¿Tú también?- dijo exasperado- Mira y las demás ya me lo han dicho y te diré lo mismo que a ellas. No-me-interesa._

_-Han venido hasta aquí para conocernos- siguió, ignorándolo- Deberías sentirte halagado._

_-¿Halagado? No bromees conmigo._

_-No bromeo- dijo serio- Ellos nos admiran, te admiran. ¿Acaso no viste la emoción de Uka-chan cuanto llegaste?_

_-No me interesa- repitió de mala gana._

_-Debería- aseguró- Natsu… ha pasado mucho tiempo. Deberías dejarla ir…_

_-¡No me jodas Gray!_

_-¡Es en serio Natsu! ¡No puedes seguir de esta manera!_

_-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!_

_-¿No crees que es tiempo de dejar esa actitud pedante tuya? _

_-¿Actitud pedante?- dijo irónico- Solo demuestro lo que soy._

_-Antes ya eras bastante arrogante. Ahora eres insoportablemente irritante._

_-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy- agarró a un dormido Happy entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Natsu- llamó de nuevo. Él se detuvo, pero no se volteó- Esos niños no tienen la culpa._

_-Lo sé._

_-No los trates mal._

_-…- Natsu no dijo nada y emprendió de nuevo su marcha._

_Gray suspiró derrotado y se dio vuelta en busca de Juvia que lo esperaba en la barra. Era hora de ir a casa._

.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**.**

No era estúpido, sabía que ellos no tenían culpa alguna. Pero no podía evitar tratarlo así. También había notado la tensión con su llegada, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por disuadirla.

Happy, que ya había terminado de comer su tercer pescado, miró a Natsu y luego a los niños. Repitió varias veces esa acción y luego se puso de pie, seguro, para acercarse a ellos, bajo la disimulada mirada de Natsu.

Eimi se había llevado a Uka a una mesa un poco más lejos de la barra, obligando a Ryu y Roy a sentarse con ellas. Mientras que ellos volvían a las discusiones, ellas conversaban sobre temas triviales. En eso, el exceed azul se acerco y se subió a su mesa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Happy- dijo educado- ¿Quieren un pescado?

Uka sonrió emocionada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo soy Uka.

-Yo soy Roy.

-Un gusto conocerlos, aye. ¿Pescado?

-No gracias- respondieron al mismo tiempo. Ella sonriente y él nervioso por el alimento.

-Waaa… es la primera vez que veo un exceed tan cerca- dijo Uka.

-¿Es cierto que puedes volar?- preguntó Roy.

-¡Por supuesto, aye!- Happy se dio la vuelta y extendió sus alas, mostrándolas a los niños. Voló por encima de sus cabezas y luego aterrizó en la mesa.

-Increíble- murmuraron anonadados.

-¡Aye!- dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio- Yo quería pedirles disculpas por lo de ayer.

-¿Eh?

-La actitud de Natsu no es muy agradable, pero hizo mal en tratarlos así.

-No te preocupes- dijo Roy.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso- dijo Uka, con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Mi madre siempre dice que a veces las personas sufren de perdidas tan grandes que no pueden sobrellevarlas del mejor modo- explicó Uka.

-No sabemos por qué Natsu-san actúa de esa manera, pero… no podemos juzgarlo por eso- "_al menos no demasiado_" agregó entre dientes Roy.

Happy no sabía que decir. Unos niños tan pequeños diciéndole esas cosas, era admirable.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente. Uka y Roy correspondieron la sonrisa de igual modo.

Eimi y Ryu se miraron y sonrieron.

-Happy- llamó Natsu serio. Él, acostumbrado al tono del chico, voló directo hacia él- No digas cosas innecesarias- advirtió.

-Pero Natsu, estuvo mal…

-Como sea- interrumpió- No es como si le debiera explicaciones…

-Sin embargo… creo que son muy maduros para aceptar eso.

-¿Maduros?- repitió- No me hagas reír Happy.

-¡Pero tú también los escuchaste!- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer otro pescado- Eso que dijeron… suena como algo que ella diría, ¿No crees?

-Hn- murmuró pensativo.

De nuevo con los niños, Uka y Roy miraron unos segundos a Natsu hablar con Happy y luego desviaron sus miradas a sus compañeros.

-Oigan…- comenzó Uka- ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Natsu-san sea de esa manera?

Eimi y Ryu los miraron extrañados.

-Nosotros creíamos que era diferente, más… cálido- dijo Roy.

-Bueno…- dijo Eimi- nosotros no conocimos esa faceta suya…

-¿En serio?- ambos asintieron.

-Mamá siempre dice que el tío Natsu era más feliz antes- comentó Ryu, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Antes?- murmuró Roy. El Redfox asintió.

-¿Y qué ocurrió para que cambiara tanto?- preguntó Uka de nuevo.

-Mamá siempre se pone mal cuando habla de eso- explicó Eimi. Ryu asintió en acuerdo- Lo único que sé, es que hace algunos años, el tío Natsu perdió a alguien muy importante.

-Mamá dice que era la _luz del gremio_… Alguien importante para todos.

-Oh…

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- preguntó Roy. Tenía un leve presentimiento.

-Fue antes de que naciéramos- razonó Ryu- Hace como ocho años…

Roy y Uka se miraron. Era antes de que ellos nazcan. Entonces…

-¿Quién era esa persona?- preguntó nervoso Roy- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llamaba… eh, ¿Cómo era Eimi?

-Si que eres desmemoriado- regañó- Era…

-¡Hijos míos!- un gritó interrumpió de nuevo - ¡Al fin he vuelto a casa!

_-"¿Hoy es el día de interrumpir conversaciones importantes o qué?"_ -se preguntaron Roy y Eimi.

-Bienvenido maestro, ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?

-Ah~ desde que cambiaron el lugar de la sede es mas cansador viajar- dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra y Mira le entregaba una jarra de cerveza- Tanto viaje solo para decirme lo de siempre…

-¿Gasto mucho de nuevo?

-Todo por culpa de Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel…- lloriqueó- A este paso estaremos en quiebra…

-No se angustie maestro, eso no pasará.

-Pero… ¿eh?- murmuró curioso- ¿Quiénes son esos niños?

-Llegaron ayer- dijo Laxus, también bebiendo cerveza.

-Viajaron de Clover hasta aquí para conocernos- dijo Mira, alegre.

-¿En serio?

-Maestro- dijo Gray, acercándose y levantando la mano en forma de saludo- ¿De cuánto es nuestra deuda esta vez?

-No me lo recuerdes, Gray, me da dolor de cabeza…- al chico se le cayó una gota de la nuca al ver el aura oscura alrededor de Makarov.

-¡Gray, tu ropa!- gritaron desde el fondo.

-¡AH!- dijo desesperado mirándose- ¿¡Cuando sucedió!?

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia, acercándose a él con su ropa entre sus brazos.

-Erza- dijo el maestro al verla acercarse junto a Jellal- ¿Quiénes son esos niños?

-Son Uka y Roy, maestro.

-Uka y Roy- repitió en un susurro- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-No sabemos maestro- dijo Jellal- Nos dijeron que su madre estaba lejos y que no tenían padre.

-Mmm…

-Al parecer, ellos querían conocernos- dijo Erza.

-¿Conocernos?- todos asintieron.

-Juvia cree que solo querían conocer a Natsu-san.

Todos miraron atentos a la chica, sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¿Por qué dices eso Juvia?- preguntó Erza.

-A Juvia le pareció que solo lo buscaban a él… Roy-kun lo nombro antes de que Natsu-san llegara y Uka-chan fue la primera en recibirlo… sólo es una suposición.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Gray- Eso explicaría su decaimiento después de eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Makarov desconcertado.

-Vera…- comenzó a explicar Mira.

-¿Ese es el maestro?- preguntó Uka viéndolo conversar.

-Así es- dijo Eimi asintiendo.

-Vaya… es más pequeño e lo que imaginaba- dijo Roy.

-¡Una vez papá me contó que puede hacerse tan grande como un dragón!- habló Ryu con los ojos brillantes y extendiendo a su máximo los brazos.

-Waaa… ¡me encantaría verlo!- dijo emocionada Uka.

-¡Si, si, a mi también!- dijo con la misma emoción Ryu.

-Nee, ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?- preguntó Eimi a Roy.

-Yo tengo siete, pronto cumpliré ocho. Y Uka tiene seis.

-¡Cumplo siete este año!- dijo Uka al escuchar a Roy, para después volver con la conversación que tenía con Ryu.

-Vaya, entonces tenemos la misma edad- sonrió y Roy se sonrojó –Espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Eimi y le tendió la mano.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Roy, tomando su mano y apretándola un poco. Ambos sonrieron.

-Uka y Roy, ¿no?- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. El maestro se había acercado a ellos.

-Si- asintieron. Makarov sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.

Roy y Uka sonrieron. Era tal y como lo describía su madre en las cartas. En realidad, casi todo lo era.

-Así que… ¿Están aquí porque deseaban conocernos?- los niños asintieron- Oh~ es impresionante que dos niños tan pequeños vengan por su propia cuenta hasta aquí solo para conocernos.

-Bueno…- murmuró nerviosa Uka- En realidad estábamos buscando a alguien…

-¡Uka!- susurró regañando Roy.

-¿A quién están buscando?- preguntó curioso.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

Uka miró nerviosa a su hermano, quien solo entrecerró los ojos, regañándola. En eso, el ruido chirriante de una silla moverse alertó a todos. Natsu se levantó de mala gana y se dirigía hacia la salida del gremio.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsu, tú no quieres saber?- preguntó divertida Cana.

-No me interesa.

-Natsu- llamó el maestro, él se detuvo y volteó –Entiendo todo tu mal humor por eso, pero no puedes tratar así a dos niños- dijo serio.

-¿Ya le fueron con el chisme?- dijo burlón- Ya he dicho que no me interesa, y como no me interesa, me voy- terminó mientras salía del gremio.

Makarov suspiró afligido y miro de nuevo a los niños.

-Lamento la actitud de Natsu, él…

-No se preocupe maestro- interrumpió Uka.

-Ya nos dijeron varias veces, nosotros entendemos.

-Ha…- rió divertido- Son bastante maduros para su edad- reconoció. Uka y Roy sonrieron orgullosos.

-Nuestra madre siempre dice lo mismo- dijo Uka, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Seguro que si- dijo sonriendo amable- Niños, hay algo que me gustaría saber…- retomó la seriedad- No es que quiera echarlos, ni nada de eso… pero necesito saber que planean hacer aquí.

Roy y Uka se miraron desconcertados. Después del terrible encuentro con Natsu no tenían idea de qué hacer.

-No… no sabemos…- confesó Roy.

Makarov soltó el aire pesadamente. Supuso que eso era lo que le responderían.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo- Pero deben entender que es necesario tomar una decisión.

Los niños asintieron y dijeron que lo iban a pensar muy bien. Todos se dispersaron –se habían amontonado para escuchar la respuesta que jamás fue pronunciada- y volvieron a sus respectivas actividades.

El resto de la mañana, el cuarteto de niños se pasó conversando, peleando –en caso de Roy y Ryu- y riendo. Los cuatro habían formado una linda amistad. Sin embargo, la idea de qué pudo haber pasado hace ocho años no abandonaba la mente dl pequeño Heartfillia. De a ratos, Roy quedaba mirando a la nada y cuando alguno de los niños lo notaba lo llamaba, pero la única que podría entender lo que pasaba era su hermanita.

Cuando Ryu y Eimi se levantaron para ir a buscar algo de comer, Uka se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto en voz baja- Estás muy pensativo.

-Es… Ah~ no dejo de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado hace años- contestó hastiado.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Que nuestra madre tuvo que ver en esto… que la actitud de Salamander es por ella… algo pasó hace ocho años y tuvieron que separase… pero no entiendo qué- explico.

-Tal vez se pelearon- sugirió. Roy asintió.

-Yo también lo pensé- reconoció- Pero no tiene lógica, eso no explicaría la actitud de ese tipo, ni tampoco por qué mamá guarda esas fotos y cartas de él.

-Tal vez ella se arrepintió y por eso las conserva.

-¿Entonces por qué no volvió?

-Sabes que mamá es un poco orgullosa…

-Sí, pero… ella reconoce cuando está equivocada, o cuando necesita algo…

-Ummm… Si no fue eso, entonces debió haber sido algo más grave, ¿no crees?

-Concuerdo contigo… ¿pero qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que ella se marchara?

-Tal vez fueron engañados.

-¿Engañados?- preguntó confuso.

-Si, tal vez alguien les mintió a ambos y tuvieron que separase…

-No había pensado en eso…- Roy asintió concentrado- ¿…Crees que Natsu-san la buscó?

-¡Hn!- murmuró asintiendo la cabeza energéticamente- ¡Estoy segura! Si antes era como lo describían las cartas de mama, estoy segura que sí.

-¿Qué haremos, Uka?

-¿Uh?

-Como está ahora, será imposible hablar con él y pedirle que vaya con nosotros a verla.

-Tal vez acepte, si le decimos quien es nuestra madre.

-Uka… no sabemos qué pasó, tal vez si se pelearon y no querrá aceptar ir… tal vez ya no la quiera.

-¡No digas eso, Roy-chan!- regañó afligida.

-No uses el "chan"- murmuro entre dientes- Uka… si no volvemos mañana, mamá descubrirá que no estamos y se preocupará.

-Lo sé- dijo triste.

-El Natsu de ahora… es muy diferente, no es tan fácil como pensábamos.

-¡Pero no es imposible!- contradijo- Eso es lo que siempre tiene razón… No podemos darnos por vencidos, estoy segura que Natsu-san hará muy feliz a nuestra madre y también estoy segura que Natsu-san será feliz al verla.

-Estás muy confiada, Uka- dijo con una mueca, semejante a una sonrisa.

-Claro que si- dijo sonriendo, mostrando todas las hileras de dientes.

-Uka- habló de nuevo, retomando la seriedad- Escucha… hay algo que podemos hacer para intentar convencer a Natsu-san, pero llevará tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Roy inhaló profundo.

-Unirnos a Fairy Tail- soltó, junto con todo el aire reprimido.

A Uka le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Desde que pisaron por primera vez el gremio, sentía que lo amaba. Era como si el amor que su madre profesaba en sus cartas fuera transmitida a ella.

-Creo que es una buena idea- dijo sonriente. Roy correspondió igual, pero la borró casi al instante.

-Si mamá nos descubre… estaremos fritos- a ambos les dio un escalofrío por la espalda al imaginar a su madre enojada.

-Bu-bueno… pe-pero lo hicimos con… con una buena… intención- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-S-si.

-¿Qué demonios les ocurre?- preguntó Ryu con dos platos en sus manos.

-¡N-nada!

-Ummm… ustedes sí que son raros- dijo Eimi divertida. Ella también tenía dos platos de comida.

Se acercaron a la mesa y dejaron las lozas –repartiendo uno a cada uno- y se sentaron a comer. En eso, Natsu volvió al gremio –Happy se había quedado junto a Charle- se acercó a la barra a pedir su almuerzo.

Una vez terminado, Uka y Roy se acercaron al maestro.

-Maestro- llamaron al unísono.

-¿Mm?- murmuró, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol- Oh~ veo que han tomado una decisión- dijo sonriente.

Los niños asintieron y fue Roy quien habló.

-Queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail- dijo con seguridad.

-Bien~ bien~, me alegra escuchar eso~ entonces, lo único que deben hacer es ponerse la marca del gremio, ¡Mira! Trae el…

-¡No jodas viejo!- gritó Natsu, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Natsu?

-¡No puedes dejar que estos mocosos se unan al gremio!- dijo mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

-Natsu, eso no…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Salamander?- preguntó enojado Roy.

-¿Qué no escuchas mocoso?- se burló- ¡No dejaré que dos par de niños se unan!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidirlo!

-¡No aceptare a unos mocosos como ustedes entrar! Es más, seguro que ni siquiera usan magia…- dijo burlón.

-¡Si usamos magia!- replicó Uka.

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcástico -¿Qué clase de magia es? ¿Niños mimados?

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- gritó Roy.

-¡No me gustan!

-¡Que coincidencia!- dijo sarcástico el niño- ¡Tu tampoco me agradas!

-¡Entonces váyanse!

-¡No nos iremos sin antes hacer lo que vinimos a hacer!

-Háganlo rápido y váyanse- gruñó.

-No es fácil, idiota. Para conseguirlo debemos unirnos al gremio.

-Déjense de boberías y márchense- dijo- Este lugar no es para ustedes.

-¡Claro que lo es!- intervino Uka- ¡Es tal y como pensaba! ¡Fairy Tail es lo mejor! Es…

-Esto no es un juego- dijo serio- No es lugar para un par de niños caprichosos- Uka bajo la mirada.

-¡No la trates así!- defendió Roy.

-¡La trato como se me da la gana! –rugió- ¡Váyanse!

-¡No nos iremos!

-¡Si que eres testarudo!

-¡Por supuesto, soy como mi madre!

-¡Entonces dile a tu madre que venga a buscarlos!

-¡Es por ella que estamos aquí!

Uka observó sorprendida a su hermano. Cuando se enfadaba, comenzaba a hablar demasiado.

-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver tu madre con esto?

-No te interesa- dijo después de darse cuenta de lo que habló.

-Lo que sea- habló segundos después- Solo váyanse, no dejaré que se unan al gremio tan fácil.

-Entonces peleemos- dijo sin pensar y con una gran seguridad. Natsu sonrió arrogante.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes contra mí?

-Si te derroto, dejarás que nos unamos al gremio- dijo ignorando el comentario anterior. Natsu lo pensó un poco y asintió.

-Bien, si no lo haces, tú y tu hermana se irán sin reproches- Roy asintió y Uka lo miró aterrorizada. Eso no iba nada bien.

-Natsu, no puedes hacer eso.

-Cállate Gray, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Escucha maldito…

-Salamander- intervino Gajeel- ¿Acaso no ves que pareces mas idiota discutiendo así con el niño?

-Cállate tú también, Gazille. Hare lo que quiera.

-Natsu, estás siendo demasiado intransigente- habló Jellal- No puedes pelear con un niño.

-Entonces que pelee junto con la niña- resolvió.

-No me refería a eso- susurró.

Cuando Erza estaba a punto de interferir, el maestro la detuvo con una señal de mano.

-Niños- llamó Makarov, ellos lo miraron- ¿Están seguros de hacer esto?

Roy asintió y Uka murmuró un suave _"si"._ El maestro suspiró derrotado, no había de otra y tomando ese suspiro una respuesta positiva, Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, haciéndoles señas con las manos a los niños para que lo sigan.

Una vez afuera, se dirigieron al patio y los demás miembros quedaron parados a los costados, preocupados por los niños.

-Y después dices que la impulsiva soy yo- dijo Uka, regañándolo.

-Sí, lo siento… sabes que no puedo controlar lo que digo cuando me enojo- dijo Roy, en un tono de disculpa.

-Hermano…- comenzó dudosa- Sabes que no tenemos posibilidad contra él, no podremos derrotarlo.

-No te preocupes Uka, no dejare que te lastime- aseguró- Además, lo único que debemos hacer es derribarlo… el maestro y los demás no dejaran que use toda su fuerza.

-¿Y qué haremos si nos derrota?

-…- Roy lo miró pensativo- Lo pensaré en el momento.

-¡Roy-chan!- gritó en réplica.

-¡No uses el "chan"!

-¡Lo dejaré de usar cuando hagas bien las cosas!

-¡Yo siempre las hago bien, no como tú!

-¡Esto no es hacerlo bien!

-¡No aportaste mucho tampoco!

-¡No podía pensar en esa situación!

-¡Tu nunca piensas!

-¡Claro que sí!

Roy y Uka pegaron sus frentes mientras gruñían.

-Oigan mocosos, dejen de jugar y terminemos con esto- dijo Natsu, a unos metros delante de ellos.

-Escucha Uka- habló Roy colocándose en posición de ataque –Esto no es como el entrenamiento con el tío, pero debemos usar esos trucos-

-Sí- dijo asintiendo.

-Vamos, vamos… incluso seré bueno y los dejaré dar el primer golpe- dijo burlón el peli-rosado.

-Ya sabes que hacer, Uka- ella asintió y Roy salió disparado hacia el hombre.

De un saltó, Roy le propinó una patada a Natsu que defendió con su brazo izquierdo, luego lo lanzó a unos metros. Cuando el niño aterrizó, volvió hacia él y comenzó a repartir puños y algunas patadas que Natsu esquivaba. Cansado de lo mismo, Natsu golpeó el estomago del pequeño haciéndolo volar.

El público lanzo quejidos al ver la escena.

Roy, como pudo, se levantó de nuevo y, para sorpresa de todos, utilizó su magia. Un aura roja comenzó a rodearlo, mientras que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Sus puños eran rodeados por lo que parecía un liquido carmesí. Volvió a correr hacia Natsu y gritó mientras saltaba.

**-¡Puño de dragón de sangre**!- exclamó a viva voz, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Natsu estaba casi anonadado, pero reacciono antes de que el golpe pudiera tocar su cuerpo, esquivándolo. De nuevo, Roy uso el mismo ataque y esta vez, Natsu se defendió usando su brazo como escudo.

Dragneel puso observar como algo se desprendía de su ante brazo y se dirigía al del niño. Inexplicablemente, el ataque de Roy se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que el golpe le doliera a Natsu, aunque no lo demostraba demasiado.

Por otro lado, el resto de Fairy Tail estaba impresionado con la fuerza del pequeño. Para ser tan corto de edad, era bastante poderoso.

De nuevo en la pelea, Natsu esquivaba con un poco de dificultad los golpes del niño, así que decidió terminar rápido con todo eso.

**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-** Roy intento esquivarlo lo más rápido que pido, pero no pudo evitar que parte de su ropa se quemara. **-¡Puño del dragón del fuego!**

Ahora peleaban puño contra puño, Dragon Slayer contra Dragon Slayer. De pronto, una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar y aprovechando la confusión de Natsu, Roy se escondió entre ellas.

-No creas que podrás esconderte niño- advirtió mirando de un lado al otro- Soy un Dragon Slayer también, puedo encontrarte por tu olor- terminó mientras daba pasos cortos.

-Intenta encontrarme si puedes Salamander- retó. La voz de Roy se escuchaba cercana, pero no podía localizarlo.

Una pequeña figura se posó a unos pasos de Natsu.

-Te encontré- susurró victorioso- **¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!-** las llamas alcanzaron la figura, pero lo único que lograron fue dispersar un poco la niebla. No había nadie ahí.

Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda y Natsu se volteó cauteloso. A su derecha, a su izquierda. Podía escucharlos con claridad. No se movió, estaba seguro que él llegaría y lo atacaría de algún lugar.

De pronto, a uno de sus costados, Roy apareció en un salto.

**-¡Colmillo del dragón de sangre!- **Natsu, previéndolo, lo detuvo con su brazo para luego golpearlo, pero al contacto con el cuerpo, explotó. Era agua.

Natsu estaba sorprendido.

-¡Estoy aquí Salamander!

Cuando el mencionada volteó, Roy pudo darle una matada en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-¡Uka!- gritó al aire.

-¡Sí!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

De pronto, le neblina comenzó a ser más espesa alrededor de Natsu –quien se levantaba- asfixiándolo. Él trato de disiparla, pero no podía. Se estaba impacientando, y eso no era bueno. Pero al mismo tiempo, se divertía y mucho.

-¡Bien! – gritó poniéndose en posición, choco sus puños y gritó- ¡Estoy encendido!

Aquellos que escucharon ensancharon los ojos de la impresión. Hacía muchos años que Natsu no decía esa frase.

**-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!**- gritó, mientras usaba las llamas para salir de la niebla.

Poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo.

**-¡Ataque de las Alas del Dragón de Fuego!**

De pronto, todo el fuego que usaba, funcionaba para dispersar la niebla. Cuando ya no había rastro del agua en gas, descubrió que frente a él había varios elementos punzantes de lo que parecía hierro o metal. De un momento a otro, fueron lanzadas todas al mismo tiempo hacia él quien las esquivo y rompió, aunque varias lograron hacerles algunas cortadas no profundas.

Roy apareció de nuevo frente a él, apunto de atacar, pero Natsu fue más rápido. Lo sujeto del brazo y lo lanzó hasta Uka –por el rabillo del ojo la había visto controlar las lanzas- y ambos cayeron al piso.

Roy y Uka estaban exhaustos, habían usado más magia de la acostumbrada. Se levantaron, pero sus respiraciones aceleradas los delataban. Natsu se acercó a ellos con paso firme. Sin embargo, antes de intentar hacer algo, el maestro los interrumpió.

-Es suficiente- dictaminó.

Los niños le agradecieron internamente y cayeron sentados del cansancio. Poco después, Eimi y Ryu se acercaron a ellos con dos botellas de agua y unas sonrisas. Los hermanos correspondieron de la misma forma y aceptaron gustosos el líquido.

-Lo han hecho bien, niños- felicitó Erza, acercándose junto a los demás.

-Gracias- murmuraron ambos.

Dieron su mejor esfuerzo y apenas pudieron causarle unos rasguños. Ya no podrían unirse a Fairy Tail.

-Oi- llamó Natsu, después de tomar el agua que Gray le había lanzado –No pudieron derrotarme- dijo remarcando lo obvio. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que era una burla, pero Natsu se mostraba serio y decidido.

-Sí, si… debemos irnos, no hace falta que nos vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Roy molesto.

-… Pueden quedarse- dijo de improvisto.

-¿¡Qué!?- inquirieron ambos. Los demás lo miraban asombrados.

-Tienen potencial- admitió- Si entrenasen más, podrían darme más batalla- sonrió. Pero era diferente, seguía siendo la sonrisa arrogante de los últimos tiempos, pero también había un deje de calidez en ella.

Roy y Uka abrieron más sus ojos. El brillo de su mirada decía que estaban felices. Las mejillas de Uka fueron teñidas de rojo y le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos, solo que Roy no lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que su hermana.

Natsu asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al gremio.

-Esto sí que es raro- dijo Macao- Hace mucho no veía a Natsu así.

Los demás asintieron, todos seguían mirando por donde Natsu se había marchado.

-Bueno- habló Cana- Creo que esto, merece una ¡fiesta!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos y con entusiasmo se dirigieron al gremio. Roy y Uka fueron ayudados por Eimi y Ryu.

-No te creas demasiado solo porque el tío Natsu admitió tu fuerza- dijo Ryu mientras ayudaba a caminar Roy sobre sus hombros.

-Ja, eso dices porque seguro que a ti no te dijo nada- habló burlón- envidioso~

-Deberías agradecer que estas lastimado, o si no te golpearía- amenazó.

-Claaaro, claaaaro…

A su lado, Eimi ayudaba a Uka. Ambas reían por la escena de los varones.

-Eres muy hábil, Uka-chan- alagó.

-Gracias- dijo con una risa avergonzada- Pero mi hermano hizo la mayor parte.

-Claro que no, no seas modesta- dijo- él y tu son un equipo formidable, lo que cada uno hizo fue increíble…

-Gracias- le dijo de corazón.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, ya habían empezado la fiesta. La primera de Roy y Uka.

-Oh~ niños~ vengan, vengan~ - dijo el maestro, de nuevo con una jarra de cerveza al lado.

Ellos se acercaron y Eimi y Ryu los dejaron sentados en los taburetes de la barra.

-Mira les va a poner las marcas- informó.

Ellos asintieron emocionados.

-Pero antes- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida-Wendy les curará sus heridas.

La mencionada apareció detrás de ellos y amablemente les pidió que la dejaran ver sus heridas. Uka estaba más agotada que herida, no como Roy.

Una vez terminado, Mira se acercó.

-¿Dónde quieren sus marcas?

Roy y Uka se miraron y sonrieron.

-Aquí- dijo Roy señalando su pecho, del lado de su corazón. Levantó un poco su camiseta y Mira se lo colocó. Era de color rojo.

-Yo aquí- dijo Uka, señalando su hombro derecho. Mirajenne hizo el mismo procedimiento y esta vez la marca era de color verde.

-Perfecto- dijo la albina una vez que terminó- Ahora sí, oficialmente les digo: ¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritaron los demás con las jarras y vasos en alto. Los pequeños Heartfillia's sonrieron emocionados y agradecidos. Oficialmente, amaban Fairy Tail.

Un poco alejado, Natsu estaba sentado solo con una jarra en mano. La alzó un poco y susurró: -_Bienvenidos_-.

Unas horas más tarde, más de la mitad de Fairy Tail yacía recostado en algún rincón del gremio. La mayoría, demasiado borrachos.

Natsu, que también estaba algo ebrio, se levantó y se llevóa un dormido Happy consigo, mientras murmuraba cosas como "pescado" "Charle" y "Un pulpo gigante que lo perseguía". Se acercó a la barra y le dijo a Mira que ya se iba.

-Espera Natsu- dijo la albina. Él se detuvo extrañado -¿Te gustaría entrenar a Roy-kun y a Uka-chan?

-¿¡Ha!?- exclamó desconcertado.

-¿¡Cómo!?- dijo Roy que estaba cerca. Uka se hacía quedado dormida encima de una de las mesas.

-Sí, si- dijo alegre, tal vez por el alcohol- ¡Natsu dijo que ustedes debían entrenar, así que quien mejor que él para hacerlo!

-¡Ni muerto!- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos~ vamos~ ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- dijo divertida.

-¡Jamás!- negaron- ¡Estás completamente loca Mira/-san!

El aura feliz que antes tenía la susodicha se volvió triste, oscura. Puso sus manos en su rostro y sollozo.

-¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas?- lloriqueó- Yo solo quiero ayudar~

-A-ah…- murmuraron nerviosos. De pronto, un escalofrío les recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Cerca de ellos, un muy enojado –y ebrio- Laxus los miraba amenazantes.

-¿Qué le están diciendo a mi Mira?- preguntó furioso.

-Na-nada…

-¿Entonces por qué llora?

-Bue-bueno… es que…

-Más les vale aceptar lo que ella les propone, o si no…- hizo sonar los nudillos de sus dedos, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico.

-¡S-si señor!- aceptaron ambos. Mirajenne volteó a ellos feliz.

-Genial~ - dijo divertida- Oh~, los niños tampoco tienen donde dormir- mintió.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué paso con Fairy Hills?- preguntó Roy.

-Oh~ ya no está disponible esa habitación.

-No mientas Mira, ¡ayer estaba bien!- dijo Natsu molesto.

¡Me dijo mentirosa~!- lloriqueó de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Natsu!- rugió Laxus. Él se tensó.

-¡Lo… lo siento, Mira!- dijo rápidamente-¡Tienes razón!

-Ah~ qué bueno que me entiendas- rio divertida. A Roy y Natsu se les resbaló una gota de la nuca.

Así entonces, fue como en medio de la noche, Roy terminó acompañando a Natsu a su casa. Ambos llevaban a Uka y Happy dormidos, respectivamente.

.

Roy no quería pensar cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento, pero estaba seguro que sería bastante problemático.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gustó? Dejen un review...

No les gustó? dejen un review...

Trato de hacer que la historia avance rápido, para que tengamos el reencuentro pronto... pero todavía no puedo lograrlo.

Como sea... quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta aquí y también los comentarios de:

.

**AkinaSukino 5d: **Lo seeee! trato de responder las preguntas, pero todavía no es el momento... pero te aseguro que cuando llegue hasta esa parte, te vas a impresionar! :D

.

**Kazy Tailea: **¡Aquí está! :D espero que te haya gustado! ;)

.

**kataDH: **Gracias! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! :D

.

**Guest: **Me encanta marearlos con el tema de los hijos! xD Ya vas a descubrir eso... para el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje importante para ellos! :D

.

Muchas gracias~

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye~


End file.
